


pierced through the heart

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [39]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Sinara finds Prince Kasius to be much better company than she'd anticipated.
Relationships: Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591909
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	pierced through the heart

Sinara holds out her hand to Kasius and helps him to his feet.

She was less than thrilled when she was told that one of the princes would join their regiment and train the recruits with her but she has to admit that Kasius isn’t all that bad.

He can even be quite charming and he makes her laugh, most of the time even intentionally. He doesn’t begrudge her when it is at his expense, though. He is still learning which of his odd assumptions make no sense outside of the capital.

Plus, it certainly doesn’t hurt that he is very easy on the eyes. He’s well-muscled yet lean and those piercing blue eyes are the sort Darillion gushes over.

Sinara now sort of sees his point.

Kasius is still almost entirely useless when it comes to sparring so he usually sticks to giving strategy lessons while Sinara handles the recruits‘ more physical training.

After the recruits leave, she and Kasius have taken to continue sparring lately. He keeps losing but he’s beginning to really make her work for it.

She slips off her tank top to wipe the sweat of her forehead, leaving her in her sports bra.

Kasius‘ eyes are fixed on her belly and she, rather ridiculously, feels her cheeks flush. There’s nothing inappropriate about her state of undress but he looks at her like it’s giving him very inappropriate thoughts anyway.

“I didn’t know you had a belly button piercing,”he says, dragging his eyes up to meet hers.

She shrugs.“Yeah.”

It comes out weirdly hoarse. She clears her throat.

“Yeah,”she repeats and brushes her fingers against the purple and gold butterfly dangling from her navel.“It’s a bit ridiculous, I know.”

It was a lost bet and she’d kept the butterfly as a joke and now had gotten sort of attached to the stupid thing.

“I think it’s really nice,”Kasius says. He licks his lips.“Kind of sexy, actually.””

Sinara can’t stop herself. She smiles.“Really?”

“Absolutely,”Kasius says.

She believes him. It’s pretty clear to see in his darkened eyes.

“Do you want to touch it?”she offers.

Kasius hesitates for a moment – maybe he thinks she’s just making a joke? – but when she nods he reaches out and brushes his fingers against the butterfly.

He is very gentle about it, stroking the skin around the piercing, brushing his thumb over the stud that hold the butterfly in place.

It sends a pleasant tingle through Sinara’s body.

“You can tug on it,”she says.“Just not too hard.”

He does, delicately holding the butterfly between thumb and forefinger, and then caressing the skin around the stud again. He smiles at her and she has half a mind to just pin him to the ground again, like she does when they train, but with far different intentions.

“You like piercings?”she asks.

He nods, then shrugs.“Depends on whom. I definitely like yours.”

“That so?” She sticks out her tongue to show him the placeholder she keeps in during training, in case it gets knocked loose and she swallows it.“Want to come back to my room and see the proper one?”

“Yes please.”

He blushes at how eagerly he responded but Sinara only smiles.

They’re almost at her room when Kasius asks,“Does it feel weird to kiss with that in?”

“Never had any complaints.” She unlocks her door and gestures him into her room.“You’re welcome to try for yourself, though.”


End file.
